Complicada
by Claramenta
Summary: Si Sarada fuese más sencilla de tratar, Bolt no estaría temblando, las manos no le sudarían y definitivamente no tendría que soportar la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros, que no entendían por llevaba un ramo de flores oculto entre su ropa…


**_Naruto, _**_así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado._

**_Complicada_**

**_BoltxSarada_**

Todo se había complicado, y sin duda todo era culpa de Himawari, pero principalmente todo era culpa de Sarada, porqué tenía que ser tan complicada.

Si Sarada fuese más sencilla de tratar, él no estaría temblando, las manos no le sudarían y definitivamente no tendría que soportar la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros, que no entendían por que llevaba un ramo de flores oculto entre su ropa…

El problema había comenzado justo un mes atrás, sus padres se habían reunido para una cena familiar con los padres de Sarada.

Sasuke-san y Sakura-San se presentaron a la cita de forma puntual e incluso formal, a Bolt no le queda muy claro, porque si su padre y Sasuke-san son como hermanos, se tratan con tanta seriedad, verlos es una constante expectativa, no acostumbran hablar más allá de unos cuantos monosílabos, pero cada movimiento y gesticulación que realizan más que mundanos movimientos, se asemejan más a un encriptado sistema de comunicación privada (o al menos eso es lo que suele decir Sarada) así que la conversación sencillamente es llevada por su madre y Sakura-san, quienes suelen chismorrear sobre asuntos meramente domésticos, dando como resultado una conversación mortalmente aburrida.

Himawari cansada del parloteo adulto, había aconsejada una huida estratégica a su recamara, y es que cuando eres hijo del séptimo hokage, es muy difícil no tener un buen pretexto para apartarte de la conversación, es decir, no es como si tu padre quisiera hablar de tratados y planes de contingencia delante tuyo. Así que se habían marchado sin que les pusieran trabas, y así dentro de la habitación de Himawari, Sarada se había dispuesto en el silloncito rosa favorito de la princesita Uzumaki, para leer su ejemplar de bolsillo sobre la historia ninja, y es que la chiquilla jamás dejaba de estudiar y hasta se sabía los nombres y ocupaciones de sus ancestros Uchiha, en incluso de los Senju y Uzumaki, y en verdad que si lo decía cualquier otro no se lo creía, pero Sarada había descubierto entre los pergaminos de su padre que ambos eran descendientes de uno de los primeros ninjas de la historia, de nada menos que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, igual que la abuela Tsunade.

Por esta razón era que Sarada no dejaba de repetirle que debía trabajar en su imagen, después de todo era nieto del cuarto hokage, e hijo del séptimo y que si su padre y abuelo habían trabajado tan duro para ser personas realmente influyentes, sería una terrible decepción que él fuera un ninja mediocre... Y ese tema en realidad alteraba a Bolt como pocas cosas podían hacerlo, sin embargo había guardado la calma, es decir normalmente Sarada pasaba el tiempo con Himawari y al lo dejaba tranquilo, pero, justo en ese momento, Himawari se encontraba inoportunamente dormida, su pequeña hermana había comido demasiado y sin ningún tipo de resistencia disfrutaba por completo del sueño digestivo.

Sarada por su parte no dejaba de observar como Bolt perdía el tiempo delante de su consola portátil de videojuegos, uno de esos inventillos tan actuales para distraer a los shinobis ociosos, y con demasiado tiempo libre. Así que cansada de estar en silencio le dirigió la palabra.

— Bolt, Sabes que mañana hay examen de la historia ninja ¿verdad?

El rubio se limito a bufar en su sitio, para frustración de su compañera

— el examen abarcara los eventos más importantes de las cuatro guerras — añadió la niña con la paciencia en ceros.

— Se te olvida que esas son las historias que mi madre me cuenta antes de dormir, Sarada—chan — termina la oración en tono burlón.

— Eres un perdedor... — dice a manera de reclamo.

Bolt irritado, decide que quiere que Sarada se entretenga y no le moleste mas, así que le ofrece un intercambio él leerá el tomo de historia ninja y Sarada jugara con el portátil. Y al menos todo funciona como él esperaba, no en vano es el audaz Bolt Uzumaki.

—Este juego es para mayores de trece años — bufa Sarada irritada

— ¿Se te olvida que los cumplí hace poco?— pregunta incrédulo con el libro sobre el rostro

— para nada, solo no esperaba que te gustaran los juegos de guerra, se requiere de un nivel de concentración y planeación por encima del promedio para obtener buenos puntajes, y por lo que veo tu personaje tiene un nivel envidiable... No habrás usado trucos o sí?— lo cuestiona severa en su costumbre

— por supuesto que no, aunque... Bueno, Shikadai me ayudo un poco — acepta con resignación la verdad.

— supuse que algo como eso había ocurrido — resopla y vuelca toda su atención a la pantalla del portátil.

Los minutos pasan, Sarada se ha quedado completamente en silencio y desde su lugar Bolt solo puede ver su cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo del silloncito donde ambos están sentados. En la sala aun se escuchan las risas divertidas de su madre y Sakura-san, y en ocasiones las de sus padres.

Bolt bosteza, observa el cabello de Sarada, es sedoso y dan ganas de tocarlo, pero no quiere perder la mano en el proceso, de pequeños habían jugado juntos en la misma caja de arena, e incluso dormido la siesta en la misma cuna, pero desde que entraron a la escuela y ambos decidieron que serian verdaderos ninjas de elite la situación se había vuelto complicada.

Bolt estiro los brazos y adormecido le hablo a Sarada:

— Vaya que hoy la cena ha estado buena, mamá ha preparado un estofado increíble y el cerdo con jengibre ha estado delicioso ¿Cierto? — pero Bolt no obtiene respuesta, Sarada ha de estar muy concentrada, porque no le ha prestado atención... Pero, de pronto ella apoya su cabeza de espeso cabello negro sobre su hombro y de pronto a Bolt no se le ocurre nada, abrumado no sabe cómo reaccionar.

— ¿ah? Sarada-chan, no crees que estas demasiado cerca...

Pero el silencio es absoluto y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la chiquilla se ha quedado dormida, y en otras circunstancias Bolt hubiese buscado despertarla o jugarle una broma, pero, no sucede así, Bolt queda atrapado en la imagen de Sarada profundamente dormida, con el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente, sus pestañas son largas, curvas, sus cejas se fruncen en un mohín que resulta enternecedor, y Bolt de pronto se acerca más a su amiga de infancia, para que ella este más cómoda, y el pálido rostro de facciones suaves se posa sobre su pecho, y Bolt puede ver sus labios, son de un rosa encantador y su pequeña boca apenas abierta le resulta demasiado llamativa, quisiera acariciarlos con las puntas de sus dedos, comprobar su suavidad, color... Sabor, y este último pensamiento le hace latir el corazón ruidosamente. Le falta el aire, y puede sentir como ha perdido la cabeza.

Todo sucede muy rápido. Antes de poder evitarlo la besa, una caricia tan fugaz como impensable, Bolt se siente avergonzado, le alivia que Sarada continué dormida, así jamás tendrá que explicarle como se ha sentido al besarla, y mucho más importante, no tendrá que explicarle porque lo ha hecho, porque siendo sinceros ni siquiera él lo sabe... El corazón le sigue latiendo acelerado, se aparta de Sarada con temor ¿Cuando se ha vuelto tan bonita? ¿Tan importante? Siente la urgencia por volver a besarla, pero eso no está bien, Sarada es complicada, y la hija de Sasuke-san, el mejor amigo de su padre, traga pesado ante la realidad, niega lo sucedido y baja corriendo las escaleras, aun nervioso, se acerca a su madre.

— Sarada-Chan se ha quedado dormida... — le dice, y Sakura-san no se sorprende, Sarada ha estado un poco inquieta la noche anterior y no ha dormido bien. Sakura-San le anuncia a su esposo que es hora de despedirse, advirtiendo que debe llevar a Sarada a casa, Sasuke-San carga a la pequeña con premura entre sus brazos para no despertarla y ambos adultos se despiden cortésmente del Hokage y su esposa.

Habían transcurrido algunas semanas ya y Bolt deseaba dejar todo el asunto en el pasado, o era al menos lo que le gustaba pensar, aunque en este preciso instante Bolt se encontraba nervioso, a seis pasos de entregar su presente a Sarada, quien finalmente cumple trece años, y tiene a todos los compañeros felicitándola. ¿Por qué le había comprado flores? Porqué había ahorrado su mesada entera, y pedido prestado a Himawari para comprar un ramo de flores; que no tenía la menor idea de si le gustarían o no a Sarada. Si tan solo no fuese tan complicada...

Inojin estaba delante de él buscando de entre de sus pertenecías el obsequio que ha traído para la ocasión, seguramente alguno de sus garabatos hechos con tinta oscura. Porque si bien a Inojin se le da con gran facilidad la pintura, su verdadero fuerte eran las flores, si quería podía provocarte un horrible malestar con tan solo hacerte comer cicuta.

Y aun sabiendo esto no había querido comprar en la florería Yamanaka, precisamente porque no quería que Inojin fuese con el chisme, y que las cosas se complicaran mas, sin embargo las únicas flores que le habían parecido que tendrían una oportunidad de agradarle a Sarada, era un ramillete de crisantemos rojos, pero, justo ahora cuando Inojin le ha entregado a Sarada un tomo de bolsillo sobre la ciencia oculta tras el genjutsu se siente profundamente superado, porque no se le había ocurrido a él la idea de un libro. Sarada se la pasaba con la nariz enterrada entre las páginas de algún libro, pero ya era tarde, estaba delante de ella, y era observaba con detenido escrutinio, la chiquilla trata de leer lo que oculta detrás de su cara de chulito arrogante...

— ¿y? — lo cuestiona inquisitiva

Bolt traga pesado, se siente nervioso, recuerda que la ha besado y el color se le sube al rostro, el rojo de los crisantemos palidece ante el tono carmesí que han adquirido sus mejillas.

— Yo, yo he sabido que regalarte... Así que te he traído esto

Y en un acto de total brutalidad estrella el delicado ramillete directo contra el rostro de Sarada, causando la conmoción de quienes los observan. Bolt se cubre de sudor, y el cuerpo le tiembla, si Sarada no reacciona pronto el terminara desmayándose.

La chiquilla sujeta el ramillete, lo somete a un despiadado escrutinio, buscando alguna trampa, una broma escondida. Incrédula se percata de que es solamente un sencillo ramillete de flores.

- ¿Son venenosas Inojin? -. FAQ intrigó

Inojin se vuelve y de pie a un lado de Bolt, observa las florecillas, que sostiene entre los brazos Sarada, asombrado sonríe, y con un aire maduro y elocuente, niega con la cabeza.

— Enhorabuena Sarada-Chan, que obsequien un ramo de crisantemos rojos sólo significa una cosa —. Bolt traga pesado, no tenía ni idea de que las flores tuvieran un significado. —Bolt quiere que siempre tengas buena salud.

— ¿oh? Muchas gracias Bolt — dice asombrada ante el gesto nada común de su charlatan compañero.

Bolt se dio la vuelta, y se aleja aliviado, pero fue detenido por Inojin quien silencioso y certero, le susurra al oído la verdad:

— el crisantemo rojo, en el lenguaje de las flores se traduce como una declaración de amor... Bolt, no sabía que sintieras algo como eso por Sarada... debes trabajar duro, a una chica como Sarada no se le impresiona temblando—. Sonríe divertido dejando a Bolt clavado en su lugar, frio cual estatua.

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Ella le importaba sin duda alguna y quería ser correspondido, pero eso significaría que estaba enamorado, y era sabido por unanimidad que Sarada no era la mejor opción, porque era complicada, indiferente y poco impresionable, si quisiera conquistarla tendría que dejar la piel y los huesos en el esfuerzo, y aun era muy joven para eso.

Y aun quedaban inconvenientes, puede que Sarada no lo descubra pronto, pero seguramente su madre lo hará o peor aun su padre, y si llegaran a enterarse que la había besado mientras dormía, sus días estarán contados, sin importar que tan hijo del Hokage sea.

Bolt se detuvo completamente abrumado, y se volvió para observarla, aun dentro de su aspecto de pequeña Reyna tirana, podía ver en ella a la chiquilla dulce y jovial que sonreía cuando saltaba en el agua o corría divertida persiguiendo a Himawari, la chica a la que quería proteger, así que sin meditarlo se acerco velozmente a la primogénita de Sasuke Uchiha, la sujeto por los hombros y con firmeza se dirigió a ella:

— Sarada-Chan, de ahora en adelante quiero que me veas, me convertiré en un ninja de verdad, en uno de valía ¿de acuerdo?—.

—De acuerdo — dijo ella seriamente, sin comprender a que venía tal declaración.

Y apenas Bolt escucho estas palabras, se retiro con el pecho hinchado y la frente en alto, determinado a convertirse en alguien digno de Sarada, en la persona a la cual ella pudiera confiar su corazón.

FIN

Me disculpo por los errores, algunas palabras en se tradujeron del del ingles al español, aun cuando todo el texto esta en español, algun error del navegador, espero acepten mis es mi primer BoltxSarada, y debo agradecerle a una muy querida amiga por estarme picando, para que lo escribiera. Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero que compartan sus opiniones conmigo, nada les cuesta dejar un comentario, me ayudaría mucho saber lo que opinan sobre lo que escribo, un beso y muchos buenos deseos.

Me disculpo por los errores de la primera publicacion, algunas palabras en documento se tradujeron del del ingles al español, aun cuando todo el texto estaba redactado en español, esto por errores del navegador, espero acepten mis disculpas. Y muchas gracias por su compresion.


End file.
